First and last meeting
by Charmedbloody
Summary: This is a made up story about some rp chars of mine from This is an fan fic about how Merlin met Hope and his first meeting with his son Angel.


Merlin a rather sexy and god worthy elf man of just teenage years for the elf race was sitting in the study reading a novel that he never read before when he was half listening to his father the king of the wood elf's was telling him they were going to be visiting a school near by in the land of the ice and snow. Where the Ice woman worked because and old friend of his was a teacher or head mistress or something there. Not really it meant anything to him. But he knew a bit about the ice woman. When they reached the age of seventeen they sleep with that one person that one person that is meant to be there's forever. Or that is what they say in the books and that is where he mostly had been raised with what was in all these billion's of books. To most people they would find it rather annoying and other people wouldn't be to much bother by it what so ever. But to each was there own.

Merlin didn't really want to be around or go around any females what so ever. Even those the only females he had ever been around was the maid's and the lady's of court that even at the age of thirteen in elf years was trying to sleep with him. He wouldn't have anything to do with that. Though he still had to be nice to them and anyone that visited his family's court that was the rule of his family after all. If a head master from another school would come to visit the king and queen he was forced to stay hidden because of his family's rules. Solaris had with her sister visited but it turned out a year later that Solar had died. But today he was in the carriage with his father to visit his old friend. It seemed the ice woman was aloud to hear about his family's rules and knew a bit about them. He closed his book once they pulled up to a really lovely ice castle and he blinked when he saw a teenage goddess standing there beside an older woman who was still lovely but not as lovely as the teenager.

Merlin felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. It was the first time he felt like that ever in his life. He got out of the carriage with his father as both woman bowed at them both. His father went to talk with the woman then while he stood there shyly with the other teenager the blue haired goddess. "Hello." He said softly to her as he turned and looked at her. "I'm Merlin by the way. Merlin Rowan Feather I might add." He said with smile as he watched her blush softy as he kissed her hand in a rather princely gentlemen way. The other teenager smiled softly then. "I'm Hope." She said smiling at him then. "Hope Snow." She said smiling at him then. "And you're a really cute elf." She reached up and ran a finger across his ear tracing it slightly as it twitched slightly from the touch. "That tickles." He said going in to tickle her sides them. Hope stood there squirming a bit then. "Cut that out." She said trying to squirm away from his tickling as she turned and took off running towards the hill then.

Merlin ran right behind Hope as she was running for this hill though he could have easily had caught her to and they both knew it as well but Merlin was more in a teasing mood for some reason and it was very and I do mean very knew to him as a matter of fact. When Hope finally stopped she stood just outside a field of white flowers then. "Merlin I know we just met but can I asks you something?" She said looking up at him rather worried that he would tell her no. But it was just something that she wanted to ask him. "Our elders fear our race is falling out as some of our people leave this land to never return and others remain but we are few. Besides the fact men are not normally welcomed here either." Merlin couldn't believe that little fact what so ever. "Why is that?" He asked her then. He really wanted to know about that little fact.

Hope sighed softly then. "Men are more feared and will force there hand and cause war. Your father and you were only allowed here because the elders believe you are our last chance." Merlin blinked then. "Huh?" Hope sat down in the snow then to look up at Merlin then. "They want us me and you I mean to have a child together. If it's a daughter then our race can be saved other wise we will be in lock down and die off then as there is nothing else we can do for our self's then." Merlin took a step back then. "But we just met and isn't this way too soon for that to?" Hope giggled softly then as she smiled at Merlin then. "Yes but I have another month before I am of age for this whole thing. Do you think we can become friends in that time?" She asked him then "Though I could be off a bit and it could be longer then that." She said with a smile then. "Friends first of you don't mind that is." Merlin said with a smile. "Then we shall see about the other." He said with a chuckle then.

It turned out that Hope had been off as well as the others to about how old Hope was. Merlin was now in his twenty's when Hope was of age. Merlin stood there looking at hope who was still a hot looking female even to his own standers about hardly being around females his whole life to. They where both back at that spot where Hope first spoke about what was going on and what had to happen. Merlin didn't have to do this but he was going to do this because they where friends and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to his friend what so ever. "Are you sure about this Merlin you know you don't have to do this." Merlin smiled at her then. "I want to help you Hope." He said before he pulled her to him and kissed her slowly then. In this time he had listened to what his father spoke about pleasing woman and this time he took what his father said to heart and did just that to Hope taking her nice and easily then.

In that night on a nice clear summer night Merlin had his first time with a woman and Hope had her first time with a man that night. They had each other three more times before they rested and tried again for the next three days in different places and different locations as well. In those three days Hope became pregnant with Merlin's child. It was a lovely time when Hope and the whole village even Merlin found out he was going to be a father. He wanted to be part of the child's life along beside Hope. But that wasn't to be as they didn't find out the sex of the baby Hope carried until she gave birth. That very night she gave birth changed his life forever for the best some wound say but really he lost something that night to.

Hope had gone into labor with Merlin by her side. It wasn't normal for the men being there but he had demanded to be there for his child's birth as well as being part of his child's life as well. He could still here those old bitty's in his head saying that men are only good for one thing and one thing only. So they where working to take care of every female and keeping men out when it wasn't mating season so to speak. Everything would change this night. Hope had passed out shortly after giving birth. The doctor looked down and was shocked. "A boy good grief the child should be taken out back and killed." Merlin grabbed the doctor before she could go do this. "You will not do such a thing to my off spring do you hear me." The doctor was forced by Merlin to clean the child and handed the baby over then to him as the doctor ran off to tell the elder's what 'monster' as the doctor called the baby boy that was now in Merlin's arms then.

Hope sighed softly then. "Can I hold our son Merlin?" She asked as Merlin turned to look at her then. "Sure." He said with a smile then as he laid there son in her arms then. "What do you think we should name our son Hope?" He asked her then. Hope smiled softly then. "Angel. He is our little angel after all." She kissed her son then as they both could hear the elder's and doctor's coming then. "Merlin takes him. Take him and go now." She was scared for her son and for Merlin's life then. "They can't hurt me you know it would cause war." Hope shook her head slightly then. "But they can hurt our son. Please Merlin go. If they don't make us go into lock down to die then I will come to you Merlin. Remember I know where you live." She smiled a semi sad smile then.

Merlin kissed Hope softly then. "Alright But either way I will raise him to be a better person. And I will tell him about you." He turned and walked away then looking back then seeing how much older Hope looked then. In his heart he hoped to see her again. But his mind was crying out then that this was the last time he would ever see his first love and first friend to. He was out of ice kingdom when his son started to fuss then. "I know I know son." He said looking down sadly at his son. "Mommy is gone now. But we can hope she comes back to us." He kissed his son then as he walked hope then looking at his mother and father sadly then. Merlin's family under stood as they helped him to raise Angel as they knew Merlin had or still is in love with Hope. But leaving a lot of the stuff to Merlin as they changed Angel's birth certificate to state Angel was born in there kingdom. They would protect both Merlin and Angel the best way they could.

**THE END**…

Merlin, Hope, and Angel are rp Chars that are a part of a school rp.

Merlin- .

Hope- .com/albums/j284/chadni98/anime%

Merlin's mom- .

Merlin's dad- .com/albums/bb289/misslam1/anime%

Angel as a baby- .

Angel now- .


End file.
